1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for permitting installation of a shaft to a supporting wall of an engine, and more particularly, to permitting installation of a shaft having a sprocket and a pair of bearings preassembled therewith.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the conventional method of installing a camshaft in an engine as disclosed in FIG. 13 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 8-28236, a camshaft is first installed in the engine casing with a bearing therebetween. Thereafter, a sprocket on which an endless chain is entrained is brought into contact with a flange that is formed on the end of the camshaft, and the sprocket is fastened to the camshaft with a bolt.
However, the above-mentioned conventional assembling structure requires bolts for fastening the sprocket to the camshaft, thus increasing the number of parts and man-hours required for completely installing the camshaft.
On the other hand, if the sprocket were preassembled with the camshaft of the conventional arrangement in an attempt to avoid the above problem, damage can occur between the sprocket and the endless chain when assembling the components.